urbanculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Miami
Miami General Characteristics Municipality: City of Miami Incorporated: '''July28, 1896 '''Form of government: Executive Major (4 year term, Elected City-Wid ) : Five Commissioners (4 year term, elected by district) : City Manager (appointed by Mayor) Location: Miami-Dade County, Florida Climate: Subtropical Elevation: 12 feet above sea level Location The City of Miami is often called as the ‘Magic City’, which is located in Southeast Florida, and bordered by two national parks, Everglades National Park on the west, and Biscayne National Park on the east. The Biscayne Bay includes several islands, and here can be found the famous Miami Beach and South Beach. Miami consists of four main areas: Downtown, West, North, and South Downtown: This can be found on the eastern part of the city and this area a very important role in the life of Miami. This is a business district with many international banks, courthouses and several financial headquarters. This section includes Brickell, Virginia Key, Watson Island, and South Beach as well. West: This area is famous about that gives home to several nationalities, immigrants from Central America and Cuba. Small neighborhoods were established, called Little Havana and West Flagler, signaling that the area is the home for many minorities. North: It includes Midtown, Edgewater and Wynwood. This is the so-called wealthy area, where numerous residents can be found, and the population consists of West Indians, Whites and Hispanics as well. The architecture also plays an important role, the MiMo Historic District is a typical architecture style here. South: This is the home of Coconut Grove, and Coral Way, old homes and historic estates. Many nightclubs, restaurants and bars can be found here which attract a great number of tourists there. Population/Ethnicities/Occupation/Living Population: Miami is one of the biggest in the United States and it is known about its multicultural society and diverse cultures. The total of the population in 1990 was 358,548 and it is constantly increasing, so now it is about 390,191. This number is also influenced by the great number of immigrants arriving to the city. As for the ethnic diversity, the number of the Hispanics are the biggest (65,8%) and it is followed by the Black Non-Hispanic people (22,3%). The White Non-Hispanic population is only a small group of the whole population (11,8%), while the rest are the Other Non-Hispanic population (0,1%). Miami is in a very lucky situation as regards to the age of the population. The median age is about 38. Most of the population is between the age of 20 and 44 (36,7%) so it can be said that the society consists mainly of young people. More than 24% of the society is between the age of 1 and 19, which signals that many children born and this is the reason for the increasing number of the population. The rest of the population is between 45 and 59, while a small amount consists to people over 65. As a conclusion it can be said that, the young generation migrates to this area in order to get a well-paid job, and they settle here quite soon. The older generation move either stay in the outer areas or move to other cities. Work: ' This is an ideal place for many of those who want to work and live in a beautiful environment and enjoy a high quality of life. Being a very important financial centre in the United States, several world-famous companies established their centers in the city. Just to mention some of them: Microsoft, Sony, Wal-Mart, Bacardi, and U.S. Century Bank. People have many possibilities to work and have a well-paid job. The 90,9% of the population is an employed status, which is a very good rate. Business life and tourism determines the façade of the city. Many workplaces are established by the influence of them, so it is not surprising that 17,3% of the population work in services (food, personal care, maintenance) and in the field of office and administrative support. The other three most popular areas are the professional, sales and management field. People can lead a wealthy life; their work is appreciated, so they live well in this city. Cost of living is not as high like in other urban cities, like New York, or Washington. Miami is in the 6th place among the other cities. Architecture One may generalize Miami architecture to consist only of luxurious beach houses and residences, merchandise buildings with flashing lights and business houses, but this statement is not true. Miami posesses biuldings that reflect much more than this stereotype. The architecture of Miami is mainly influenced by two things. The first is the Mediterranean style which was brought to the city by Spanish and Italian immigrants. This style influenced mainly private houses, family homes. The other source of influence is much more striking and eye-catching. The 'Art-Deco' style occupies a whole district in Miami. Influenced by the 'Exposition Internationale des Arts Decoratifs et Industriels Modernes' held in Paris in 1925, architects turned to art moderne, better known as Art Deco. Architects in Miami did this because this type of architecture was affordable and they reformed simple steel and concrete bulidings and turned them into colorful and lively creatures. The Art-Deco style appears mainly on hotels. This is quite benefitial for Miami tourism, because these bulidings attract many many visitors. Some characteristics of Art-Deco buildings: rounded corners, eyebrow ledges, glass block accents and nautical embellishments like portholes and sea motifs. Let's see some examples of Mediterranean and Art-Deco architecture: Overlooking Biscayne Bay, the Vizcaya Museum is a Renaissance winter home that imitates an Italian villa. Originally, it had a dairy, chicken coop, mule stable and staff residences. Now, it is up to the visitor to imagine the ways of the old world in the new one. Built in 1938, the Art Deco Building at 1401 SW 5th Avenue in the old Jewish neighborhood is an example of “ Modern Streamline” with its rounded contours, and vertical and horizontal lines. Built by Reverend Merrick, the Colonnade Building is another revival of the Mediterranean style. Its Rotunda is a popular place for receptions. During World War II the Rotunda was used by soldiers to practice parachute jumps. It is up to the curious visitor to take his/her time to take a look at the variety of styles and discover Miami's hidden gems. Sources: (http://adventure.howstuffworks.com/miami-city-guide4.htm) Education The city is home to lots of attractions and offers great educational opportunities for anyone while attending a college or career school. If you choose to stay in the area upon graduation, you will find various industries in Miami that offer diversified and interesting career choices. List of Education opportunities in Miami: Private Universities/Colleges *University of Miami *Nova Southeastern University *Barry University *Florida Memorial University *Saint Thomas University Public Universities/Colleges *Miami-Dade Community College *Florida International University Technical/Professional Schools *University of Phoenix *Miami International University of Art and Design *ITT Technical Institute: Miami *Florida Career College *Florida College of Natural Health Nightlife When it comes to nightlife, Miami is the capital of the U.S. When we hear the word 'nightlife' in the U.S., we immediately think of Miami. The city offers a great variety of entertainment from simple cafés to extravagant lounges and dance clubs. One can also choose from a great variety of musical genres played in these clubs. You can even find Jazz being played in one of the city's cafés, as well as other genres like Hip-Hop or various kinds of Electronic Dance Music. Miami is typically a 'city that never sleeps'. South Beach is just as crowded at midnight as at 10a.m. This is the central area of Miami if we're talking about nightlife. This area gives home to several night clubs and also beach lounges. The most famous event being held in South Beach, Miami is the Winter Music Conference, which is a weeklong house music event with the most popular artists like: Roger Sanchez, Steve Angello, Sven Vath. This event is being held in Miami since the 1980s' Here is a list of the major clubs and lounges worth visiting:thumb|300px|right *Bongo's Cuban Café *Mansion >link: http://www.mansionmiami.com *Club Space *Mynt Lounge *Nikki Beach Miami Sport/Teams Miami is quite rich of productive sport teams. Just to mention, the city hosts a franchise in the NBA, NFL and NHL. NBA: Miami Heat: Championships 1 >2006 Conference Titles 1 >2006 Division Titles 7 official website: heat.com NFL: Miami Dolphins: Super Bowl Championships: 2 Conference Championships: 5 (AFC) Division Championships: 13 (AFC) Playoff Appearances: 22 NHL: Florida Panthers: Stanley Cup: 0 Conference Championships: 2 Division Championships: 0 Current Issues '''MOCA by Moonlight - Time for Design ' ''Time:'' Wed., Mar. 10 7:00pm-9:00pm Wed., Apr. 14 7:00pm-9:00pm Wed., May. 12 7:00pm-9:00pm ''Price:'' $12, $10 for members ''Place'': Museum of Contemporary Art (MOCA) 770 NE 125th St., Joan Lehman Building North Miami, FL 33161 Phone Number'':'' 305-893-6211 Web: http://www.mocanomi.org/archive/moonlight.html Local designers will get the chance to present their creatures to the audience. The aim of this program is to discover and pay attention to people involved in the field of design, fashion, glass, furniture and interior. Anyone can participate in the event. Every night, 10 designers get the opportunity to present their goods. Designers are expected to bring their own PC, CD or DVD. Preregistration is required, free with museum admission 'Ladies Night at Strike Miami ' ''Time':'' Wed., Mar. 10 8:00pm Wed., Mar. 17 8:00pm Wed., Mar. 24 8:00pm Wed., Mar. 31 8:00pm ''Place:'' Strike Miami 11401 NW 12th St. Doral, FL 33172 Phone number: 305-594-0200 Let’s start to play for a free pair of bowling shoes every Wednesday at Strike Miami. Ladies don't have to pay to use the bowling shoes. If free shoes are not enough excitement, then what about a few drinks, cocktails? '''Mini Lady Gaga Time: Fri., March 12, 11:00pm ''Place:'' Mansion 1235 Washington Ave Miami Beach, FL Price: $25 Phone number:305-532-1525 Web: http://mansionmiami.com Baby-Size Gaga Is it a Lady Gaga show? No! Then what? A little person named Terra Jole, will have a performance as Lady Gaga. She paid her rent throwing Vegas shows as Mini Britney Spears., but she got into a conflict with Big Britney (a 300-pound male impersonator) and has she decided to become the more popular blonde pop star. As she told the Los Angeles Times: "Tons of drag queens are doing Lady Gaga and so I figured why not do a miniature version?" There are only few differences between Spears and Gaga. Straighter hair, more makeup, and leotards. Mini Lady Gaga will perform during the We Rock Hip Hop party. Transportation Transportation in Miami is quite well-structured and organised. Depending on your where you are and where you want to get to, you can choose from various means of transportation. There is a company established for the purpose of transporting the people of Miami as well as tourists. This is the Miami Transportation and Tours, which offers a comprehensive transportation and tours service to individuals, students, families and business travelers. Media Podcast: http://www.themiamipodcast.com thumb|left|300px Other Sources http://www.looking-miami.com/map.htm http://www.miami.com/ http://www.miamigov.com/cms/ http://web.miamibeachfl.gov/